fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult of Skyder
About The Cult of Skyder was a bad group of fifis that had one goal in life, to capture The Hounogran Fifi , a powerful fifi who created Hounoron and Paktogran. They first lived on Perfection Island but now live deep underground. Origin Long before Zmaria was founded, the Cult first originated when a fifi named Sokayo claimed to have been spoken to by Skyder, their God. He gathered a small group of fifis and they set sail for a new home, they soon found an island that was perfect, prompting them to name it Perfection Island. They built a temple and prepared for living. There were four sections: the river quadrant, an area for recreational activities; the field, an area for meditating; the forest; this area was mostly used for team battle such as capture the flag; and the quarry, used for up to four fifi battles. As the cult got bigger, they attempted to spread their religion with other settlements, but this failed, and they only got rejected. As they got bigger, they started to attack other nations. In one instances, when foos landed on Zmaria to collect plants not found on their planet. They got attacked by the Cult and in return the foos went into orbit and left the planet after attacking a small group away from them. Unfortunately, they left a map of the planet revealing a major source of power. A select group of fifis were sent to investigate it and there, they found the Hounogran Fifi, sealed away, they opened the latch and tried to take him back to their island, but he attacked them and flew into space. The members that survived traveled back to the temple and reported what just happened. They then started to train and started to build an extension under the island. They discovered a forge that created weapons made out of a kind of Red Stone they named Skyrock, and the weapons made from it were almost indestructible. They then started to invent a new kind of magic that focused on creating powerful wards, summoning powerful fifis and weapons, and enchanting weapons. They then went out to set up new forts, one of their major strongholds attacked a foo ship once more and were met in return with a missile that destroyed the outpost. This only fed their hunger for power and they went out once more to capture the Hounogran Fifi, when they found him they jumped out and froze him and took him back to the Island and locked him up. Little did they know of its true power. One week later, when the Hounogran Fifi thawed out he was chained up and attached to Skyrock walls so he couldn't escape. They then forced the Hounogran Fifi to make large amounts of Hounoron and Paktogran, thinking it was a type of magical substance, where they put it into armor, cloaks, crowns, and other ojects. For around two weeks, the Hounogran Fifi forced itself to stay in its Hounoron form but soon couldn't resist it. In the middle of the night, the Hounogran Fifi transformed to its Paktogran state and burst out of the cell. Guards rushed for it but it fired a paktogran beam at them and started destroying the base in whatever way it could. He then flew away from the island as fast as it could, leaving a path of destruction in Zmania before he reverted back into his Hounoron State. The remaining members of the cult retreated to their underground base and started to rebuild their empire. Military The Cult of Skyder possesses a very powerful military, along with their own weaponry and spells. *Weaponry **Skyrock Sword **Skyrock Bow **Skyrock Warhammer **Skyrock Mace **Skyrock Axe **Skyrock Battleaxe **Skyrock Flail **Skyrock Greatsword **Skyrock Dagger **Skyrock Hammer **Skyrock Club *Spells **Summoning Spells ***Summon Warrior: Can summon a powerful warrior with a weapon of the caster's choosing. ***Summon Mage: Can summon a mage with a spell of the caster's choosing. ***Summon Weapon: Can summon a weapon of the caster's choosing. **Wards ***Simple Ward: A low level ward that can block most spells. ***Average Ward: A medium level ward that can black arrows, weapons, and creatures. ***Powerful Ward: A high level ward that is practically a forcefield. **Enchanting ***Enchant Weapon: Enchants the weapon currently in use with an enchantment of the caster's choosing. ***Enchant Armor: Enchants the armor/clothing currently in use with an enchantment of the caster's choosing. ***Enchant Other: Enchants another creature with an enchantment of the caster's choosing. Category:Groups